<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A feeling they know it's real by IsThisHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597582">A feeling they know it's real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThisHell/pseuds/IsThisHell'>IsThisHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because yes, Cuddles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OT5, Overworking, Sad Choi Yeonjun, THEY JUST TALK ABOUT IT, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThisHell/pseuds/IsThisHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sequel of No words needed, but can be read also as a stand-alone fic.</p><p>Yeonjun overworked himself because of his insecurities (he really just wanted to be good enough).<br/>It's up to the members to remind him why they see him as the best 'older brother' they could ever wish for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A feeling they know it's real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimers:<br/>-This is purely fictional and written for entertainement. This piece of writing has nothing to do with the real idols, so please don't take anything seriously from this fic. It is in no way representative or reflective of the real idols.<br/>- What I said before is valid also for the "memories" that I wrote just for the sake of this fic.<br/>- English is not my main language, so please forgive me if I wrote something wrong (｡•́︿•̀｡)<br/>I hope you can enjoy it! Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mom, mom!” Yeonjun said while tugging his mother’s arm. She was sitting on a chair in their living room.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Could you give me a brother, please?”</p><p>He remembers his mother looking at him with a weird look. When he was young, he didn’t understand what it meant; but now that he was thinking about it, his mother’s confused look was pretty funny.</p><p>“Why are you asking this?”</p><p>“I’m bored, I just want someone else to play with.”</p><p>“Ah, I see…” His mother replied while grinning. “You think I’m boring? Then…” She asked while picking him up and placing him on her lap. “How about this!” 
She began tickling him, and he recalls the way he laughed.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Even if his mother managed to distract him that time, he still remembers all the other times he asked that question. He still remembers the way she always listened to him but failed to give him a proper answer.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
</p><p>There are many reasons why Beomgyu cares about Yeonjun, and this was probably one of them.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>When Beomgyu woke up, he was a little disoriented. Then he remembered that the five of them slept in the living room. He saw Taehyun and Hueningkai shaking Soobin to wake him up and Yeonjun by their side just watching the whole scene while chuckling at the leader’s expression of disgust. </p><p>“Good morning everyone! Hey YJ, slept well?” He heard the maknaes greeting him back.</p><p>“Yes BG. And you?” Yeonjun gave him a high five.</p><p>He was glad that his hyung felt a little bit better. He also thought that provoking him was a good way to cheer him up.</p><p>“Well, if I have to be honest, you kept stealing my covers hyung.” He said while grinning.</p><p>“Yah BG! You were the one who kept stealing my covers, not the other way around! You will be punished for this.” Yeonjun said while looking at him with a 
playful glint in his eyes.</p><p>“Ah no, hyung, don’t you dare-”</p><p>But it was already too late. Yeonjun begun tickling him like there was no tomorrow. Of course, the others, after finally waking up Soobin, joined in to bicker with the other two.</p><p>“Guys, we should prepare ourselves now.” Soobin said lightly while detaching the members.</p><p>At that, everybody begun preparing themselves and cleaning the room where they slept the night before. After leaving their dorm, they all went to their studio for their lessons. Today, Beomgyu proposed Yeonjun to write the lyrics for the new song together in his studio. Yeonjun accepted while giving him a confused look.</p><p>“Beomie.” Yeonjun called him with a soft tone of voice.</p><p>“Yes hyung?” He replied while trying new accords with his guitar.</p><p>“Thank you for interrupting me the other day. I seriously didn’t realize I was working too much.”</p><p>Beomgyu wasn’t expecting this. He thought Yeonjun would talk to him later, but not in this precise moment, so he was caught by surprise.</p><p>“No problem, really. Just… You know that you can always talk to us, right?”</p><p>“I know, I just didn’t actually want to bother you, that’s all.”</p><p>“Hyung, you know you could never bother me. Or the others, for that matter.” He said while putting away his guitar and rewriting some of the lyrics. Then, he looked towards his hyung and saw the silent apology in his eyes.</p><p>“Yeonjunie hyung, if you wish, we can talk about it with the others this evening. Or we could grab something to eat and discuss it between us. What do you say, hyung?”</p><p>“Well, I’m always up for something good to eat. But I want to talk about this also with the others.”</p><p>“Ok, let’s go then! What should we eat?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer.</p><p>“Ramyeon?”</p><p>“Again? Do you only eat ramyeon hyung? Can’t we eat tteokbokki?” He replied with an annoying tone because he loved to tease his hyung this way.</p><p>“Even if it’s my treat?” Yeonjun said with a tempting tone, while raising his brows in a goofy way.</p><p>“Ugh, fine.”</p><p>“Yah Beomie, are you truly accepting only because I’m paying? Unbelievable.” Yeonjun said while lacing his arm around his shoulders.</p><p>Beomgyu would never admit it in front of Yeonjun, but the fact that his hyung always talked to him first whenever he had a problem, made him happy. Probably it was because he felt pleased to know that someone he genuinely admired, would go to him for advice. Someone, that usually was so confident, had no problems in asking for help from someone younger than him. Someone, that in a way or another, always managed to make him feel like he was a trusted brother.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Mom, mom!” Yeonjun shouted while crying. They were in a park and his mother was sitting on a bench.</p><p>“Oh Yeonjun, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“My knee hurts!”</p><p>He remembers his mother looking at him with a worried look. When he was young, he didn’t understand what it meant; but now that he was thinking about it, his mother’s apprehensive look was comforting.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I was going on my skateboard, and I fell on the ground.”</p><p>“Ah, I see…” His mother replied while softly smiling. “Don’t worry. We’ll take care of it, ok?” She asked as she guided him towards the bench she was sitting in before; she picked him up and placed him on her lap. She begun by disinfecting the bruise and covering it with a band-aid, then she hugged him. He recalls the way his mother soothed him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Even if his mother managed to help him that time, he still remembers all the other times he was hurt. He still remembers the way she always cared for him but never scolded him for being too reckless.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
</p><p>There are many reasons why Hueningkai cares about Yeonjun, and this was probably one of them.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The five of them were at the dance practice room, going through the choreography again, just to make the movements more fluid. When the choreographer asked him to stop and to repeat the steps one at a time, he was frustrated. He just couldn’t understand how the others had already figured out how to execute them while he didn’t. At a certain point, the choreographer announced a break from the lesson. Taehyun and Beomgyu were looking at their practice video, Soobin was drinking some water.</p><p>“Hyuka, do you need help with the dance routine?” Yeonjun asked after finishing his own drink.</p><p>“Sure, but only for that part that I keep getting wrong.”</p><p>“Ok, let’s do this.”</p><p>Yeonjun begun to explain and demonstrate how those steps should be performed and instructed Hueningkai whenever he made a mistake. But of course, it wasn’t easy, and he begun to feel the same disappointment that he felt before. Because of his frustration, he begun to dance unwisely; to the point where he placed his foot in a bad position, falling badly on the floor as a result.</p><p>“Hyuka, are you ok?” Soobin asked while checking the younger’s ankle.</p><p>“I’m fine, it doesn’t hurt that much.”</p><p>“Are you sure? You shouldn’t force yourself.” Yeonjun asked while back hugging him.</p><p>“I know hyung, but I’m fine, rea-” He winced when Soobin, while checking for possible bruises, moved his ankle.</p><p>“Hyuka, it’s ok, just take a break before you hurt yourself even more.” Beomgyu said with a stern look towards him.</p><p>(He remembered that day after their performance in the U.S. when Beomgyu was the one with a bandaged ankle and the way Yeonjun comforted him by telling him stupid jokes.)</p><p>“…ok.” He went near the mirrors and sat there until the lesson finished.</p><p>After talking to Soobin, he saw Yeonjun sitting by his side, while the others begun going to their dorm.</p><p>“Does it still hurt?”</p><p>“Not that much.”</p><p>“Yah Hyuka, you don’t need to look cool all the time, you know? If it still hurts, we’ll just have to make sure it’s nothing serious. You can count on me for this.” Yeonjun said with a playful nudge at Hueningkai’s shoulder.</p><p>“Do you know that you can rely on us too?” He replied. He knew Yeonjun understood what he meant by the way he gently smiled at him.</p><p>“…I know. Don’t worry Hyuka, we’ll talk about it this with the others. Now, do you need help, or you can stand up on your own?”</p><p>“It would be better if you helped me…” He said blushingly.</p><p>“This maknae, always finding a way to have a piggyback from his hyungs.” Yeonjun said while crouching to get Hueningkai on his back.</p><p>Hueningkai would never admit it out loud, but the fact that Yeonjun never scolded him whenever he made a mistake and just helped him out, made him happy. Probably it was because he felt glad knowing that someone he sincerely respected would go always help him, without making him feel uncomfortable about it. Someone, that usually was assured, had no problems in aiding someone younger than him. Someone, that in a way or another, always managed to make him feel like he was a brother that was cared for.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Mom, mom!” Yeonjun said shyly. He saw her sitting on a chair in the kitchen, she was reading a newspaper.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I want to become an idol.”</p><p>He remembers his mother looking at him with a gentle look. When he was young, he didn’t understand what it meant; but now that he was thinking about it, his mother’s fond look was encouraging.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, I want to sing and dance in front of many people and make them happy.”</p><p>“Ah, I see…” His mother replied with a beaming smile. “You must work on your confidence then.” She told him while picking him up and placing him on her lap. “Just know that even if you were to fail countless times, I’ll always be proud of you.” She began humming a lullaby to him, and he recalls the way he dreamt peacefully.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Even if his mother managed to give him confidence that time, he still remembers all the other times he was nervous. He still remembers the way she was always there when he needed her but let him find his path on his own.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
</p><p>There are many reasons why Soobin and Taehyun care about Yeonjun, and this was probably one of them.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He knew that Beomgyu and Hueningkai were already at home, taking advantage of their free time to relax, while Taehyun will be at the gym after his vocal lessons. Soobin and Yeonjun were currently out eating ice cream together, strolling around enjoying the weather. He noticed that his hyung was eating mint chocolate ice cream again.</p><p>“Hyung, how can you always eat the same flavour of ice cream? I mean, aren’t you at least curious about the other options?”He said as he ate the last part of his ice cream.</p><p>“I do feel sorry for you, Soobin-ah.” Yeonjun answered him with a sigh of fake exasperation.</p><p>“What? Why?” He was genuinely confused.</p><p>“It’s because you’ll never understand the greatness of mint chocolate. After all, it is <i>the</i> superior ice cream flavour.”</p><p>“Ah, shut up hyung.” He couldn’t help but laugh at his hyung’s antics. He saw how Yeonjun grinned.</p><p>“Anyway hyung, can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, what is it?” Yeonjun said while finishing his ice cream.</p><p>“Have you completed the new lyrics with Beomgyu?”</p><p>At that, he observed how Yeonjun’s expression fell.</p><p>“Yes, we have. By the way, how did you know that I hadn’t finished my work?” Yeonjun asked while looking away from him.</p><p>“When Hyunie and me went at the studio to bring you back to the dorm, we saw the scattered papers around the room. After bringing you home, we spoke to Beomgyu. Besides, we know how good he is at expressing emotions through writing.”</p><p>“I see… I suppose you’ve seen what I wrote then…”</p><p>“Hyung. Look at me.” He saw how Yeonjun he looked at him as he rubbed his hands tensely.</p><p>“Hyung, it’s ok to make mistakes or to not finish your work in time. Also, you cannot pretend to write perfect lines when you’re exhausted.”</p><p>“You’re right…” He saw the way his hyung run his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I know that the way I acted wasn’t appropriate, but I just… I don’t how to put this into words, but…”</p><p>“Hey, It’s all right.” He begun rubbing a hand on his hyung’s back, hoping to make him feel a little bit better. “We’ll discuss about it this evening. For now, try to relieve some stress at the gym, ok?”</p><p>“Thanks, Soobinie.”</p><p>“Don’t worry hyung. It’s the least I could do.” He said as he smiled gently.</p><p>(He remembered all those times Yeonjun comforted him whenever he needed it the most.)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yah Hyunie, if you keep on exercising like this, you might be able to win against me at arm wrestling. And we cannot allow that to happen.”</p><p>Yeonjun and him were at gym, doing different exercises for their upper body. But they somewhat got competitive and ended up challenging each other to a match of arm wrestling.</p><p>“It’s not a matter of you allowing me to win, hyung. We both know you’re no match for me.”</p><p>“Big words for someone who never won against me.” Yeonjun said as he prepared the table and the chairs for the contest.</p><p>“’Never say never’ hyung is a saying probably as old as you are. Weird that you haven’t heard of that one before… Are you already losing your hearing too?” He wittily replied.</p><p>“Hyunie, after this little game you’re going to sleep on the couch.” He deadpanned while giving him an arm to begin the game.</p><p>“Ah hyung, you know I’m joking.” He said while chuckling at his hyung annoyed expression.</p><p>“Ok, are you ready?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“3…2…1…Go!”</p><p>It was a matter of strength and seconds. Obviously, Yeonjun won.</p><p>“Why am I not surprised?” Said Yeonjun while doing a stupid celebratory dance.</p><p>Taehyun smiled at his hyung’s actions. He was sincerely happy to see Yeonjun feeling a little bit better.</p><p>“So…” Yeonjun begun, “I heard it was your idea to pair me with Beomgyu to write the lyrics.”</p><p>“Ah really?” He replied trying to hide the surprise in his tone of voice.</p><p>“Yes, and don’t try to hide it, Hyunie.”</p><p>“And what about it?”</p><p>“Nothing, I just wanted to thank you, that’s all.” Yeonjun said with a delicate tone of voice.</p><p>“No problem hyung.” He said as he put the chairs away. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Sure, what is it?”</p><p>“Are you upset about the fact that you couldn’t write your lyrics alone?” He said while subtly looking for his hyung’s reactions.</p><p>Yeonjun didn’t answer immediately. First, he put the table for arm wrestling away; after that, he begun to pack his things; then he responded.</p><p>“I’m not upset about that Hyunie. It’s just that I couldn’t write lines that were good enough and Beomgyu offering to help me out of nowhere was simply… unusual for me.”</p><p>“Hyung.” He said after packing his belongings in his backpack. “I know that we will probably discuss about it later but… for us, everything you do is more than good enough.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hyunie.”</p><p>“Now let’s go home before it’s too late.”</p><p>While Taehyun would never admit it in front of the others, Soobin would have no problem to admit that the fact that Yeonjun always supported them whenever they needed it the most, made them happy. Probably it was because they felt grateful knowing that someone they honestly recognized, would always make sure to let them know they were doing great. Someone, that usually was the best at everything, would always praise them for their skills. Someone, that in a way or another, always managed to make them feel like they were brothers to be proud of.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The day at Big Hit when the official line-up for their group was announced, he felt happy.</p><p>He immediately called his mother to let her know that he made it.</p><p>“Mom, mom!”</p><p>“Hello Yeonjun. From the way you are calling me, I suppose something good happened?”</p><p>“Yes, mom, I’m going to debut in the new group!”</p><p>He remembers his mother’s gasp through the cell phone. One year ago, he wouldn’t have understood what it meant; but now that he was thinking about it, his mother’s tone of voice was making him cry.</p><p>“Really? Congratulations! I’m so delighted to know that.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m going to party with the other members today. You know, the other guys I told you about.”</p><p>“Ah, I see…” His mother replied with a pleased tone of voice. “You’re finally realizing your dreams…” She told him. He could hear objects being moved; she was probably sitting on a chair. “I’m so happy for your debut. Also… I’m glad you’ve finally found the brothers that you always wanted to have. Be sure to take good care of them.” She told him with a calm voice, and he recalls the way he felt.</p><p>Happy because, after years of training, he would finally become an idol. Happy because, after years of struggles, he would finally become an idol with people that shared that same passion he had about music. Happy because, after years of loneliness, he would finally debut with Soobin, Beomgyu, Taehyun and Heuningkai.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Even if his mother was proud of him, he still remembers the fear of disappointing the people he cared about the most. He still remembers the way she always left a message to let him know that she would always listen to him but never forced him to call her back.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
</p><p>During dinner they saw how their hyung was making sure that the others were eating enough, how his tone of voice was more calm and gentler than usual as he was speaking about what happened during the day.</p><p>“I mean, I think that the song we finished today is actually pretty cool. That’s why I wouldn’t be surprised if it had a choreography with it.” Said Yeonjun while eating the last slice of pizza.</p><p>“In my opinion, two dance routines to learn are more than enough.” Said Soobin while seeing Beomgyu mouth ‘lazy hyung’ to tease him.</p><p>Hueningkai grinned as he saw Soobin briefly bickering with Beomgyu. After cleaning the table, they all went and sat down in the living room for the long-awaited talk.</p><p> “Yeonjunie hyung.” Taehyun begun, “We know that for the past few weeks, you’ve working a lot more than usual. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration saying that you were overworking yourself.”</p><p>Soobin and Beomgyu were somewhat surprised by the direct way Taehyun chose to approach the problem.</p><p>“We were all worried for you. You usually talk to us whenever something bothers you, but this time you didn’t. And that was weird, to say the least.”</p><p>“And before you begin to explain…” Hueningkai said, catching everybody’s attention. “Just know that we’re not mad at you hyung. We would never be.”</p><p>As Soobin and Beomgyu looked towards their hyung, they saw the clear change in his expression. Nervousness, sadness and embarassment were the emotions that he was feeling.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, really. I just had too many thoughts in my head and I just didn’t want to bother you with things that are actually meaningless. Then, I tried to focus my attention elsewhere by dancing more, working out more, and so on and… yeah, you found me passed out at the studio.”</p><p>“Hyung, I don’t think that these thoughts were meaningless. What were you thinking that upset you so much?” Soobin asked.</p><p>He had an idea about Yeonjun’s unease, but he wasn’t so sure about it. He knew, thanks to Taehyun and Hueningkai, that his hyung possibly saw certain comments on the internet about him not being good enough for the others. But he also knows that Yeonjun usually doesn’t pay attention to this kind of things; after all, they are idols, so to have backlash is considered something that cannot be avoided.</p><p>They saw how Yeonjun run a hand through his hair. They also saw how Hueningkai instantly went to rub his belly.</p><p>“This comeback has been hard on all of us, and we all know that. The problem is that… I don’t know, I just felt more… insecure than normal? So, when the choreographer said that I could do better, or when I saw comments under the videos that I wasn’t good enough… I just doubted myself. I mean, you always say that I’m the best at everything but, between this comeback and the comments, I begun to question that.”</p><p>“Hyung, you know that you’re more than good enough, right?” Beomgyu said with a confident tone of voice. “Hyung, you are someone that managed to get first for years during the monthly evaluations, which, by the way, is not an easy feat. Nobody can even think that you lack talent. And, if they were talking about how you take care of us, then they’re just idiots.”</p><p>Taehyun smirked at Beomgyu’s lack of vocabulary. Beomgyu noticed it and just slapped his back. </p><p>“Yeonjunie hyung.” Soobin started “Do you remember that time that I was feeling down, and you offered to hang out with me to make me feel better? Do you remember how you and Beomgyu woke up before everybody else to prepare the food for Hueningkai’s birthday? Do you remember all those times when Taehyun just laced his arm around yours and you just patted his back to make him feel better?”</p><p>They saw Yeonjun’s almost comical wide stare.</p><p>“Hyung, you have no reason to feel insecure. For us, you’re like that older brother that we cannot help but admire.” Soobin softly smiled.</p><p>They saw how Yeonjun simply begun to softly cry and opened his arms. Hueningkai was already hugging him from before, but the others joined without questioning it. In that moment they all felt a quiet and comforting happiness, a feeling they know it’s real.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! It's me! I really wanted to write this sooner, but life has it's own ways of preventing me from writing (also known as: having too many writer's blocks (｡•́︿•̀｡)).<br/>Please, write in the comments what do you think (because I need to improve (￣▽￣*)ゞ).<br/>If you have any suggestions for tags, how to write in better way or even for new ideas, please feel free to write in the comments whatever you wish.<br/>Anyway, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>